The present invention relates generally to a bone conduction microphone which converts voice sound signals of the wearer into electrical signals for transmission. The voice sound signal is transmitted to the ear canal of the wearer in the form of bone conducted vibrations.
Although conventional ear microphones are designed to pick up vibrations by contacting the ear canal, they are normally not efficient. This inefficiency results because conventional ear microphones are inserted in the ear canal without touching the walled portion of the ear canal nearest the back of the head that emanates the highest level of bone conducted vibration. In addition, since conventional ear microphones are typically conically shaped, it is difficult to orient the ear microphone against the walled portion of the ear canal nearest the back of the head.
In conventional ear microphones, the inefficient detection of bone conducted vibrations requires greater signal amplification at a subsequent stage of signal processing. Accordingly, when conventional ear microphones are used for duplex voice communication, such as in a telephone system, the amount of required amplification makes the system more vulnerable to feedback.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a bone conduction microphone which, when inserted in the ear, is situated against a wall of the ear canal nearest the back of the head in order to most efficiently detect bone conducted vibrations.
A further object of the present invention is to utilize the reactionary force caused by the resiliency of the pinna of the ear to position the bone conduction microphone against a wall of the ear canal nearest the back of the head.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.